Every Little Thing
by yukiko182
Summary: Momiji love story....MAY HAVE SPOILERS! Begins where something happens to Momiji in chapter 20. Sorry for the bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

The sun came flashing through the trees, casting delicate shadows along the east walls of the Sohma main house. Though all windows were closed, the light from the sky was enough to heat the large house and everyone in it.

Kaede, a very young house maid, nearly 15, carefully walked across the newly cleaned floors carrying out her morning chores when a sudden breeze in the hall made her short, violet hair blow out of her eyes. Startled, she looked up and saw that the front door was opened as wide as it could go. She placed her tray on the floor and rose to close the door when something glimmering in the sunlight caught her eye down the hall. There was a boy with blonde hair standing to the side of the last door at the end of the hall with his head in his hands.

Though Kaede knew she had to get back to work, she felt it her duty to greet the familiar boy. As she approached him, his bodily features began to register in her memory, and she realized he had grown so much from the last time she saw him. Just from the back of his head, she could tell that it was Sohma Momiji.

**Hot tears ran from his cheeks and into his wet hands. He bowed his head in sorrow for he had never felt so disgraceful in his life.**

"Momiji-san? How are you this beautiful morning?" Kaede asked, only a few feet behind him. He quickly wiped his eyes and turned to face her, painting the the best smile he could across his lips. Just a mirror of the young girl's.

"Guten Morgen! Kaede-kun!" he cheered as his head tilted to the side, letting his long bangs fall over his red puffy eyes just slightly. Kaede instantly saw his emotional state and though her smile faltered, she pretended not to notice for his own dignity.

"So what are your plans for today Momiji-san?" she asked as Momiji looked as his watch. "I'm going to school today," and his eyes grew in realization. "Ahh! I'm going to be late!" he panicked. He quickly picked up this bag and slipped his shoes on.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful day!" she smiled, hoping Momiji could get this spirit up somehow. It seemed to work as Momiji rushed down the hallway and out the door mumbling something about Haru getting black if he didn't hurry. Kaede stood at the door and absent-mindedly watched Momiji speed walk down the path and out the gates, smiling as he turned the corner and gave her a wave.

"He's getting tall isn't he?" a somewhat low voice appeared behind her, making her jump. She looked up and saw Shigure-san leaning over her.

"Ah, good morning Shigure-san" she turned and bowed, resulting in a grin spreading across his lips. "Is there anything I can get you for breakfast?" She quickly recollected her tray, keeping her gaze down and her blush hidden. _How much had he seen?_

"Please, that would be too much. I am only here running a few errands." He responded, brushing his fingers though his hair. "Such beautiful weather is it not? The beautiful flowers blossoming so early this year." He smiled, gazing at Kaede all too casualy. Which made her blush even more. _He must know something he's not letting on_.

"Will you be visiting Akito-san this morning?" her voice chimed entering the kitchen, hoping to change subject and clear her mind of Shigure's suspicious behaviour.

Shigure followed her lead, leaning on the island on the opposing side of the girl. "Ah, I wasn't planning on to, but that may be a good idea."

"Then you should stay for breakfast! Akito-san has not awoken yet, so there shall be more than enough hot food for you to enjoy later. It could be fun." She smiled. She knew she shouldn't have spoken to him so casualy, but it just came out, and at least there where none of the other maids around.

"I'm on a timeline this morning sadly to say, but maybe another time." He winked.

_Why did he have to make it sound like I was asking him out! He's too old for me!_ She thought to herself. Age aside, she didn't have time to think of him in that way, because there was already someone that filled that space in her heart.

"Then I guess I will see you another time Kaede." He lifted himself off of the counter and left the room. _I guess he wont be visiting the master this morning._

Kaede carefully unloaded her tray, removing the cleaning utensils and placing them in their proper cupboards. The silence of the big house comforted her. She took a list out of her pocket and sighed. Next on her list was grocery shopping. She opened the large walk-in cooler to see what was needed, wrapping her kimono tightly around her body to accommodate the sudden change of temperature. On one of the shelves there was a yellow tin with a cute bunny on the lid.

"Kaede! Are you in here?" The voice of the older woman demanded, surprising her once again as she turned around and saw her mother – the head maid – standing at the door of the cooler looking quite angry.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Kaede quickly retreated with the lunch box in hand and bowed to her superior.

"How many times do I need to tell you! You should not go in there by yourself!" Chinatsu scowled. Her disapproving eyes are what got through to Kaede and hurt her every time. "What were you doing there anyhow?" Her mother stood with her arms crossed, closing the cooler.

"I was checking for the groceries I need to get." She answered, not moving her gaze on the floor.

"And what is that in your hands!" She demanded.

Kaede lifted the tin for a better look "It appears Momiji-san forgot his lunch today in a rush."

"Then you may deliver it to him on your way to the market." Kaede lifted her head in surprise. She had never been to a high school, little own momiji-san's high school.

"Here is the list of groceries that I have already made." Chinako handed Kaede a sheet of yellow, lined paper, but took it back and scribbled something on the back. "There is the map to his school." Kaede blushed at the thought of getting to meet Momiji's friends at school and completely ignored the harsh looks her mother gave her. Kaede slowly turned with her things and headed towards the door.

"Kaede!" her mother called to her from the door. "There shall be minimal time wasted or there shall be dire consequences." she warned. Kaede bowed and walked along the stone path to the gates.

_It really** is** turning out to be a nice day…_

End Chapter 1_+  
_

_A/n: I don't own Fruits Basket, and this was inspired by a scene from a chapter in volume 20 of the manga written by Natsumi Takaya... so pretty much this story may spoil the readers of the manga that haven't gotten as far as I have. This fan written fiction may or may not be loosly based on events of the manga, I haven't yet descided, but it will most definately have a different point of focus than the manga. The main character was entirely made-up by me. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this story may cause to any one, but it here for my own enjoyment. If you are a reader, then I would be glad to share it with you. Once again, this is my disclaimer. _


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Kaede!" her mother called to her from the door. "There shall be minimal time wasted or there shall be dire consequences." she warned. Kaede bowed and walked along the stone path to the gates.

_It really** is** turning out to be a nice day…_

_----_

The hustle and bustle of the market was enough to make Kaede's head spin. She would have to get used to running such errands again if she hoped to gain the respect of the other maids. Many of them didn't like her; they thought she was below them just because she was the daughter of the head maid. Kaede didn't even want the job, but was forced into the line of work by her family, it being the family tradition. For decades the Hitachi family served under the Sohmas, and it was just tradition for her to join them on her 13th birthday, two years ago.

Kaede felt even more out of place walking around the town in her traditional clothes. Before she had left, she forgot to change out of her uniform in a rush. Suddenly out of nowhere Kaede was bumped from behind, causing her paper bag of groceries to be spilt all over the ground of the market along with her.

"Ah! Please won't somebody help me?" She called out, but her voice was too small, and the noise of the streets filled with crowds seemed to muffle her efforts. From past experiences, Kaede had learned to take care of herself, so she picked herself up, cursing at herself for dirtying the food.

"Excuse me miss," a sweet womanly voice with an implacable accent called to Kaede, just above her as she was refilling her bag with the already bought food. Kaede looked up and saw a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair. "May I help you with that?" she bent down beside her and began to help. "I'm very sorry for the rudeness of this area, it's just hard for anybody to slow down it seems," she smiled, a familiar smile, but Kaede was sure she had never met her before.

Kaede stood with her bag of ruined food in hand and frowned. Her mother would not be pleased. "Is that the Sohma house-maid's uniform?" the woman asked, taking Kaede by surprise.

"Y…Yes," Kaede stuttered, hiding her face in her bangs. She was a very shy girl, and wasn't used to strangers talking to her.

"Then here." The woman said, causing Kaede to look up. The pretty woman handed her a new bag with the things she needed; brand new and dirt-less.

"Oh no! I cannot accept this, this is too much" Kaede bowed her head.

"But I insist! It was not your fault you were knocked down"

"But it was not your fault either! Why should you pay for my clumsiness?"

"Because," the woman paused "The owner of this store is a friend of mine" She smiled, leaning to one side.

Kaede gave it some serious thought, and decided to switch bags. "I am all too grateful." She thanked, bowing once again to the woman.

"It was no problem! Please have a wonderful day! And be careful!" The woman called as Kaede slowly walked away. She felt very happy, today was going bad, but well.

_The weather is perfect, I was helped by a pretty not-so-strange stranger, and I get to go visit Momiji at his school. To deliver his lunch of course. _

Kaede felt around her pockets. _**HIS LUNCH**! _She looked all around her and in the bag, but could not find the tin. She figured it must have dropped when she fell and started panicking. _**What will mother say! And Momiji must be starving!**_

She looked at her watch.

_**12:45!**_ _Momiji's lunch hour would be ending soon._

That's when she heard someone yelling.

"KIMONO GIRL!" The woman with blonde hair called, waving her arms around in the air. "YOU FORGOT YOUR CUTE LUNCH!" Kaede gasped. Once the woman caught up to her, Kaede smiled, blushing like a tomato.

"You seem to keep saving me this afternoon." Once the woman caught her breath, she stood up straight, looking softly into Kaede's eyes.

"It's no problem helping a young Hitachi." She smiled. "I'm married to a Sohma, so I'm aware of the family connections."

Kaede sighed in relief, though knowing that's not how she recognized the woman; at least she wasn't some sort of stalker. "Well I better get leaving, thank you so much for everything today onii-sama."

"Thank you for giving me a workout!" she smiled, punching the air. "I can often be found at the market, so please drop by any time."

Kaede nodded and turned to leave, looking at the piece of paper in her pocket. Now, it was finally time to make her way to Kaibara High School. And hopefully before lunch period was over.

_So maybe this day could get better.._

_-End Chapter 2-_

A/n: And it will! It took a while for this one to come out, and pretty much it was unexpected…. Might begin writing chapter 3 now… Probably. The story promises to be a bit fluffier. Ohhh yes. And the blonde woman will be coming back in the future if you haven't realized who she is (shame on you).

Thank you to all of the people who have read it, and super thank you to the reviewers. You're what gave me incentive to update.


End file.
